fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilford Warfstache (End of the World RP)
Summary Wilford Warfstache is a serial killer on the run and a bonus boss of the End of the World RP. Driven insane due to reasons unknown, he was spotted as a temporal anomaly and Aidan and his crew traveled into Wilford's timeline in order to fix the problem. Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 7-C Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Wilford Warfstache Origin: End of the World RP Gender: Male Age: Late twenties to early thirties physically, likely a hundred years chronologically Classification: Serial killer, reality-bender Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Healing, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with guns and swords), Clairvoyance (Has known and saw all of Aidan's adventures), Reality Warping (Can shift reality of the world around him, such as changing the scenery or restructuring the area they're fighting in), Power Nullification (Nullified Aidan's powers when he tried to attack him from outside of his "game"), Creation (Can create weapons, objects, and walls out of thin air), Existence Erasure (Erased an energy blast directed towards him), Intangibility (Can easily become intangible to dodge many attacks), Duplication (Created hundreds of duplicates of himself in order to play a game of Hide-and-Seek with Aidan and his friends), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Acausality (Type 2; Warfstache is a temporal anomaly that only exists in a certain point in time), Time Travel (Stated he needed to go back in time to "fix some things"), Shapeshifting (Used his shapeshifting powers to disguise himself as another person to hide his identity), Spatial Manipulation (Flipped the world around causing it to space to spin rapidly), Time Manipulation (Can easily change the time of day), Teleportation (Of himself and others), Summoning (Summoned alternate but just as powerful versions of Shinnok, Thanos, and Superman), Resistance to Transmutation (Unaffected by the touch of the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists). Summons have: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Most of them), Transmutation (The Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists transmute anyone into a Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists), Flight (Superman, Eye of Cthulhu, Moon Lord), Ice Manipulation (Superman), Energy Projection (Superman, Moon Lord), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Thanos and Superman), Hellfire Manipulation (Shinnok), Pain Manipulation (Moon Lord), Mind Manipulation (Charlotte) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Can damage Aidan, Sub-Zero, Kirby, and Saber. Warfstache stated that he was far more powerful then Aidan could ever believe) Speed: FTL+ (Superior to Aidan) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level (Took many hits from Aidan and his party) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters with his gun, dozens of kilometers with his powers Standard Equipment: Gun Intelligence: Unknown, but capable of using his powers very well for combat Weaknesses: Mentally unstable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Adults Category:Insane Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:End of the World RP Category:Roleplay Characters